


Confessions Over Video Games

by i_like_eggs



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Forgive Me, M/M, Mario Kart, Non Despair, Oneshot, chiaki is super cool wingman, i have been listening to the wario stadium theme for a week, its about time, modern day au???? fuckin idk, self indulgent as hell, they are both really gay, tldr: i am shit at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_eggs/pseuds/i_like_eggs
Summary: Hajime loses to Chiaki in Mario Kart, forcing him to tell her his crush. Chiaki is a super cool wingwoman and helps him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!!!! im sorry that this is another oneshot. i just dont have the guts to write a chapter based fic yet.. maybe some day. i hope you enjoy this gay shit.  
> TLDR: i am shit

“Aghh, it’s just not fair!!” He exclaims, spreading his arms out like wings and then falling backwards onto her bed. She stares at her screen intently, furiously twiddling her fingers around the N64 controller.  
“Have you tried telling him how you feel?” She grumbles.  
“Chiaki, I know, I want to die. But not like this!” Nagito heaves a breathy sigh. “If I told him, that would be outright suicidal.”  
“Why though? Hajime’s an understanding guy. I’m sure nothing could go wrong.”  
“Trust me. There’s a million things on the list of ‘what will go wrong’. He’ll probably detest me if I let him know I’m interested.” He sits up. Chiaki reaches a spare hand into a bag of chips, and through her muffled cheeks she talks. Her fingers dance over the remote almost effortlessly.  
“Yeah, fat chance.” A few crumbs drop from her mouth. “He’s one of your closest friends. He can’t leave you for dead.”  
“Yes, he can. He’s got ‘straight guy’ written all over him. He’s probably got eyes for you, too.” Nagito rests the back of his palm on his forehead, in a TV drama-esque way. Chiaki knew that he was… Flamboyant, to say the least, but he certainly had a flair for the dramatic.  
“No way, dude.” She denies.  
“Are you kidding me? Have you seen the way he looks at you? God, I’m green with envy..” He howled. Chiaki must have been taken aback by that, because the little pattern of beep boops just indicated that her game was over. She rolled over to face Nagito.  
“Y’know what? Yeah. He used to like me.” Nagito’s eyes widened.  
“Really?? What happened?”  
“It was about half a year ago or so, he told me he liked me. It’s no big deal.”  
“Did it go anywhere…?”  
“Nah. We dated for like a week, then we made a mutual agreement to being friends. It just wasn’t the same.” Nagito sighed.  
“Elaborate.”  
“Look man, Hajime and I are.. y’know. Bros. I honestly think he tricked himself into having a little crush on me. He and I really function better when we’re doing stupid shit together as friends. Blowing up hot dogs in the microwave one by one just isn’t the same when you’ve gotta pretend you’re in love.”  
“Do you know if he still likes you?”  
“I don’t think so.” Chiaki holds up the bag of chips toward Nagito, offering him some. He politely declines.  
“Has he mentioned anything at all about… y’know, dating?” He asks.  
“Nope. Want me to do some snooping?” She lifts a brow, a slight smile curling up her face.  
“Will you?” She offers him finger guns and a wink. “Ahhh, thank you so much! Is there any way I can repay you?” He beams.  
“It’s all good, man. Just don’t get upset if things don’t happen, okay?”  
“Okay.” They smile.  
“Hey, come play Mario Kart with me. It gets boring playing on your own after a while.”  
“Can I be peach?”  
“Yes.” The two of them lay comfortably next to each other in a pile of blankets and pillows, tangled in cords and surrounded by Chiaki’s cluttered room.

 

She pushes her way to first place. The brown haired boy grumbles a profanity, holding down x as hard as he can, as if it would make his cart go faster.  
“Hey Hajime?”  
“What is it? I’m trying to get to first. Don’t use your womanly ways to throw me off. I’m winning.”  
“Psh, you aren’t winning, even if I don’t distract you.”  
“Whatever.”  
“Do you like anyone?” Hajime’s cart goes flying off of the technicolour road just as he tries to gain an advantage. Curse you Chiaki, for picking Rainbow Road like an asshole.  
“Ffffuck. What kind of question is that?” He furrows his brows.  
“A yes or no kind. Spill it.” She forces.  
“Stop trying to throw me off. I’ll catch up.” Chiaki gets a power up. Bananas may seem like one of the shitty power ups to any regular player, but Chiaki could twist that to her advantage in a heartbeat. She strategically places them.  
“C’mooooon, stop dodging the question.” She flies into her third lap. Hajime is still on his first.  
“What, you wondering if I still like you? I told you before, that’s gone.”  
“No way, dude. You just seem a little lonely. Maybe it’d do you some good to, y’know, date someone.” Hajime slips over the banana peels. Luigi squeaks a little ‘Wowowowowow!!’ He groans.  
“I’m not lonely.” He exclaims, passing into his second lap. Chiaki is half way through her third.  
“Would you just answer me? Yes or no?” She gets another power up. Invincibility. Ultimately useless when playing with Hajime. Mario’s voice shouts ‘Here we go!’ from the tinny speakers. He stays quiet, mashing the buttons on his controller in some attempt to win, but to no avail. Chiaki wins. Hajime groans.  
“Well?”  
“…Yeah.” He sighs. He hides his red face in the pillows in front of them.  
“Oooooooh, I knew it. My little lovesick child. Who is it???”  
“There’s no way I’m telling you.” Chiaki scrolls through the map selection. She picks an all time favourite, Wario Stadium.  
“Girl or boy?” She eggs him on.  
“Chiaki, I’m straight. Don’t be an idiot.”  
“Why didn’t you just say girl?” She smirks.  
“So I could call you an idiot.”  
“I bet you 10 bucks it’s a guy.” The countdown begins. 3, 2, 1. Hajime’s exhaust blows out, and Chiaki speeds ahead. He groans.  
“Stop being stupid.” He trips on a bomb. Chiaki gets her first power up. Green shell. She fires it against the walls, sending it into a ricocheting death trap for Hajime to soon face.  
“If you’re straight then just tell me who it is.”  
“Why, so you can sabotage my chances in picking her up?”  
“Why would I do that?”  
“’Remember that one time when you kicked my ass so hard at the shitty Prince of Persia game and in return I kicked your XBOX and we had to wait a whole week to get Souda off of his lazy ass to come and fix it? Yeah. Payback for that.” He sighs. He gets caught in Chiaki’s green shell trap. She’s nearly finished her first lap.  
“True, true. I’m not that malicious though, Hajime. I just want to help you catch a date.” She winks. She’s on lap 2. Hajime is only half way through his first.  
“…Do I really have to say?”  
“Yes, you do.” They sit in silence for a while, nothing but the tinny Mario kart 64 music playing in the background. Hajime gets a speed boost. Chiaki is still ahead.  
“…Fine, fine. Well… you know them.” He coughs.  
“Using ‘them’ now, huh? That’s possibly gay.” She laughs. Hajime clears lap 1. Chiaki is half way through lap 2.  
“Shut up you… you plebeian.” He smiles. “Besides, I’m on lap 2 now.”  
“Hey, if you win, you don’t have to tell me who it is, okay?” She smiles. There’s no way he’d actually win, so the chances of her getting the gossip were high.  
“Fine.” He whines. He gains a speed boost, however, his turn was weak, crashing him into the wall, delaying him. Chiaki is nearly on lap three. He grows visibly frustrated, clutching the remote until his knuckles go white.  
“Woah, woah, don’t break that dude. Those are hard to replace in 2016.” She says. Chiaki took pride in her collection of retro gaming equipment. An XBOX could be repaired, these things were harder to fix.  
“I’m not breaking it.” He grunts. Chiaki reaches lap three. She laughs to herself.  
“Better catch up, buddy boy, or you’re gonna have to fess up.” She smirks. Hajime wrinkles his face inward. Chiaki gets another power up. Bananas again. She sighs, placing them on the track.  
“I’m not losing.” He says, determination in one part of his voice, fear in the other. He gets a power up. Thunder bolt. He smashes R, making Chiaki whine.  
“Heeeeyyy, not cool!” Hajime laughs. Chiaki is slowed down. Hajime reaches lap three. Chiaki is less than half way through.  
“I’m catching up, aren’t I?” He grins in pride. That pride, however, didn’t last long as he fell into Chiaki’s banana trap. “Dammit!” He mutters. Chiaki smiles.  
“Watch out, I can see the finish line.” Hajime freaks out.  
“Not anymore you can’t!” He places one hand over Chiaki’s eyes. She struggles under him.  
“Agh, for fucks sake, that’s foul play!” She swats him back with astonishing strength for someone of her size. Hajime swallows. For the first time in the entire hour they’ve been playing, Hajime can see Chiaki’s cart.  
“I’m almost there!” He beams. Chiaki smirks.  
“Sorry kid.” She passes the finish line before him. His tense body eases, and he sighs in defeat. He buries his head in pillows. He should have known better than to challenge the Ultimate Gamer. She places her hand on his back.  
“Whyyyyyy?” Hajime whines.  
“C’mon kid. Sit up.” He slumps his heavy head past his shoulders and looks at her.  
“Yeah, yeah.” She excitedly sits cross legged across from him.  
“Sooooo, girl or guy?” He is immediately flushed red. He covers his face in his hands, and mutters something indistinguishable. “Speak up, honey.” She pokes.  
“…Guy.” He muffles through his hands. Chiaki lights up in excitement.  
“I knew it! I always knew you were gay!” He peels his hands off of his face, and lays down on the floor.  
“Bi. I come out to you like this, and this is what I get?”  
“Dude, don’t worry. We’ve been friends for like, a year now. Besides, it’s not like I’m gonna date anyone soon. All I need if you, my love...” She trails off and pats her N64 gently while smiling angelically.  
“I heard there was a man who married his car. Maybe you’ll end up like him. Why are you so in love with that thing anyway?”  
“Stop avoiding my question. Tell me who this man is!” She lays down next to him. Again, he mutters something incoherent. “What?” He sighs.  
“Well, uh.. shit. How do I put this. Listen, before I say anything, this isn’t like- ok. I’m not seriously crazy over him. It’s just small. Not a big deal. Okay?” Hajime stumbles over his words. Chiaki grows more and more excited.  
“Okay, okay. I get it. Who is it?”  
“Do I really have to tell you? It’s not like you’ve done anything for me…”  
“Bro, I just kicked your ass. Also, I put up with you. I went inside of a dingy Seven Eleven with an industrial sized keg and filled it with slushy and bolted the fuck outta there whilst Nagito distracted the lady working there, and I let you have some. Isn’t that friendship enough?”  
“I suppose it is, yeah.” Hajime sighs.  
“So will you just tell me?” She pleads. Hajime whimpers in defeat.  
“…Nagito.” She gasps. A part of her on the inside is cooing ‘YESSSS! Chiaki, you genius! You knew it the whole time! Hahahah, suckers...’.  
“You’re in love with Nagito?!” She chirps.  
“No! Well- not no but… Again, it’s just a minor issue.”  
“How? Oh my god, dude, for how long? Ahh!” She smiles. She really deep down knew that he belonged to somebody else. That’s why she originally broke it off with him.  
“Ugh. Look, I dunno, we hang out a lot, he’s nice to me. He’s been accommodating ever since I moved here. Maybe like… I dunno, 3 months now?” He fumbles. He hides his face from Chiaki, as it would be even more embarrassing if she saw just how red he was.  
“Tell me more! Has he said anything to you?”  
“Not really, no… Look he’s- He’s just really sweet. Y’know?”  
“You want me to set you up?” She asks.  
“Well… I mean, look, if I tell him anything then there’s a chance our friendship may be ruined. I don’t want that.” He sighs. “I’m just gonna let this pass.”  
“I’ll do it discreetly. Don’t worry, dude. You’ll be dating him in no time.”  
“What? No, Chiaki, don’t.”  
“Be here tomorrow at 4. I’ll make sure Nagito comes along. And then.. then I can just..” She makes a gesture with her hands that resembles pushing two things together. She grins at Hajime.  
“Fine.”  
Nanameme69: bruhhh  
Nanameme69: it’s confirmed dude  
Nagitoot: what is? :o  
Nanameme69: he likes you  
Nagitoot: you’re shitting me. no way!  
Nanameme69: nope  
Nanameme69: got him to fess up after I kicked his ass in wario stadium cc150  
Nagitoot: holy crap!!!!!!!!! tysm chiaki!!!!!  
Nanameme69: come over tmrw at 4  
Nanameme69: gunna set u guys up  
Nagitoot: woah fuck,,,, you’re a god dude  
Nanameme69: ya bruhhh  
Nanameme69: its gunna be subtle though  
Nanameme69: so dont be like  
Nanameme69: overly gay  
Nanameme69: i didnt tell him how you felt  
Nagitoot: aaahhhh thank you thank you thank you!!!  
Nagitoot: I’ll see you tomorrow!!!!!!

Again, Wario Stadium seems to be the go-to for playing Mario kart 64. Nagito and Hajime sat battling together, with Hajime currently in the lead on his last lap, with Nagito following close behind. Just as Hajime hit the final turn in the lap, he didn’t turn correctly, and thwacked into the wall. Nagito passes by him.  
“See you space cowboy…” He winks, and flies past the finish line. Hajime groans in defeat, and Chiaki sits up from the bed.  
“Good job! Currently Hajime has… 0 wins!” Chiaki chirps.  
“Oh fuck off.” He groans before planting his face on the pillows in front of him. Nagito gives him a consoling pat on the back.  
“Better luck next time, buddy boy.” He smiles. Chiaki decides it’s time to work her magic. She grins.  
“Ahhhhh, I’m gonna go make some hot chocolate. Do you guys want some?” Both of them chime at the same time.  
“Yes please!” Hajime glances over at Chiaki who’s shutting the door, leaving the two of them alone. She casts him a wink. He swallows. Just him… and Nagito… alone. Nagito sits up to face Hajime, but he can’t keep his eyes on him for more than a few seconds before looking toward the ground. He can’t possibly sit in comfortable silence after yesterday. Chiaki was definitely pulling something.  
Both of them lay down in front of the TV in unison. Nagito peacefully hums to himself, and Hajime desperately finds a way to break the awkwardness by picking at his nails.  
“Hey, Hajime?” He asks, not breaking gaze with the screen.  
“What’s up dude?”  
“…Do you like anyone?” he twirls his hair around his index finger. Hajime turned a rosy pink.  
“Well… I guess so. It’s not a big deal though. Yourself?”  
“Likewise.” The two of them sat in an extremely awkward, tense atmosphere. Chiaki had only been gone for a minute, and she’d know better than to intrude when her plan was at work. It’d at least be another 5 to 10 minutes until she’d be back.  
“…Do you like me?” Hajime asks, and admittedly, he slightly regrets it. What if he didn’t actually like him? What if Chiaki had set this up so that Hajime would be the victim of a cruel prank? Nagito was dusted with a light red that contrasted oh so gorgeously against his porcelain skin and wiry white hair. He hid his face within the pillows.  
“Yes.” He admitted. Nagito was nearly shaking as he whimpered his small symbol of resignation to Hajime. They spoke quietly.  
“I uh… I like you too.” He sputtered. Heat raced to his cheeks, and even though he knew his feelings were returned, his pulse had heightened and his heart sped up. He trembled.  
“You do?” Nagito looked up, staring at him with those muddy pools of his, delicate, white lashes battering against rose red skin. Hajime nods. Both of them were flustered, now awkwardly fumbling next to each other.  
“Uhh.. Um. You’re- look. Agh… You’re really pretty. And I mean, you’re really nice to me and.. I don’t know.” Hajime smiles sheepishly. “I really do like you, though.”  
“It’s been hard hiding this from you for nearly a year.” He laughed softly. He buried his head in his hands and sat up. Hajime mimicked him.  
“A whole year?” He smiles, and peels Nagito’s hands off of his face, just so he could see those soft features again.  
“..y-yeah.” He stutters, and smiles bashfully. Hajime’s hand rested on his wrist.  
“…I’m glad you told me.” He reassures. Nagito simply nods in return.  
“Um- uh… if.. if it isn’t too much trouble- uh. Um. No. Don’t worry about it. You’ll be grossed out by even thinking about it.”  
“Dude, you’re not gross. Don’t say that. What’s up?” Nagito averts his gaze.  
“…C-can I… um… Can I kiss you?” he flushes. If he wasn’t as red as he could possibly be before, then he had definitely reached a whole new level of being flustered.  
“I- um… Yes.” He smiles. Nagito leans over toward him. Hajime feels his warm breath pricking at the hairs on his upper lip. He’s leant forward drastically, and their lips touch. Nagito’s are soft, like the rest of his appearance. He shined a brilliant pink next to Hajime. His eyes shut, focusing solely on the friction. Nagito’s hand cradles the side of his face, running those bony fingers of his along Hajime’s heavy brown hair that swept oh so delicately downward. Hajime moves forward, leaning into his touch. His skin wasn’t exactly warm, but it was a solace to Hajime who was burning up. Hajime winces at the release of the friction. Neither of them dare look each other in the eye. Neither of them enjoy the distance.  
Hajime nuzzles his head into the crest of Nagito’s neck. He laughs sheepishly.  
“T-That was really nice.” He mumbled into his neck. Nagito’s face turned such a brilliant shade of pink, and curled upward in joy.  
“We should do it again some time.” He giggles. They both jump at a sharp knock on the door. Nagito sighs before prying the other boy off of him. He opens the door to Chiaki with a tray in hand. Judging by their perfectly crimson faces, she assumes her job has been done. She smirks, and winks at Nagito. He returns it with a smile.  
The warmth of the cup in Nagito’s hand reminds him of the warmth he felt when his lips touched Hajime’s.


End file.
